Wakai ai  若い愛 young love
by nekohimedesu
Summary: A love triangle,a long prequeal,starring Namine Hikari,Sora Strife,Vanitas Strife,and others!     This is when the the three love birds are ages five through fourteen. Some Japanese words
1. 若い愛

**Little love**

"Sora-kun!"Namine shouted cheerfully. Namine had semi-long blonde hair,the ends bouncing as she ran up to her friend. Her cheeks were tinted cherry and her eyes were an aqua blue. She wore a short white dress,the ends rounded. Namine Hikari,Even though she was only five,had an amazing IQ of two hundred.

She was an amazing artist. In fact,her art was in museums all around the world! "Nami-tan!"

Sora Strife giggled in amusement. Sora's hair was brown and,it seemed,to defy gravity itself.

His eyes were as blue as the Caribbean ocean. He wore a t-shirt with blue trim,accompanied by short,boyish,shorts. Sora Strife had been nominated skateboarding champ ever since he was three. His sixth birthday in a month.

A year ago,Namine's father,Cloud Hikari,had moved to destiny islands for a top-secret weapons project. With him were his daughter and wife. His wife's name was Aerith Hikari and her maiden name was Yaounde. When they had first moved to the remote island,Namine had no friends. Even at school she was unaccompanied. That all changed when the siblings Vanitas and Sora moved from Traverse Town.

Sora,of course,warmed up to Namine right away. But as for Vanitas;it took him awhile to get use to her. Vanitas pretty much looked exactly like Sora but with black hair and golden eyes. They were known,and still are,as the three mickyteers .

The waves crashed loudly against a nearby dock and splashed them both as they chased each other. "Guys,We are too old to be playing _games_"Vanitas said while he kicked up some sand. Sora stuck out his tongue playfully and said,"Jeez brother,Just cause' you're seven doesn't mean your a grown up..." Namine just blushed while hiding behind Sora. "Sora...What if he gets _angry _a-again?"Namine whispered,her legs shaking.

Vanitas growled in warning before stomping off. Namine giggled while Sora rolled in the sand snorting. "He's like a little puppy!"Namine tittered in delight. Sora got up and held Namine's hand."Namine? Wanna come to my house to get some paopu ice creams?" Sora said gently tugging her arm.

Namine nodded her head shyly and followed him. The vibrant colored sand crunched under their feet,shells spread on the sand made the scene perfect. Namine and Sora were both sitting on his back porch while licking clear popsicles. Each had a slice of paopu fruit in the center. The sun had just started to set,pink,yellow,and orange caressed the Caribbean ocean. Namine wished she could be there forever. To stay like this made her happy.

Namine hid her disappointment when she had to leave for dinner. "See you tomorrow Nami-tan!~" Sora said before she left,hugging her tightly. Namine smiled lightly before leaving his front walk way. It had already gotten very dark and cold. Namine shivered and rubbed her arms for warmth."Why is it so cold?"Namine thought as she sneezed.

Namine whipped her head around when she heard something behind her. "Take it easy Namine,it's just me."Vanitas said smiling a wicked smile at her. Namine sighed in relief while clutching her chest. "What are you doing out here alone Vani-kun?" Namine said smiling warmly. My Dad sent me to walk you home.." Vanitas mumbled hanging his head down slightly.

While the two strolled down the beach Namine hummed a little melody. "Can you knock it off? That's annoying... By the way,what is that song?" Vanitas hissed with his hands in his pockets. Namine blushed and bowed. "Oh! Sorry Vani-kun! That song is...um...a song my mom would sing to me..." She looked down when she spoke of her mom. Her mother had died in a car-crash when Namine was two.

Vanitas looked away awkwardly and mumbled,"Right,sorry bout' that Namine-san." Vanitas twitched when he saw a tear trickle down her cheek. "N-Namine? Are you okay?" Vanitas said putting his hand on her shoulder. "It's all my fault.." Namine whispered,her voice hoarse. "W-What?" Vanitas said in disarray. "I'TS ALL MY FAULT!" Namine screamed while tears streamed down her pale face. Vanitas backed up as Namine feel to the ground,sobbing neurotically. Vanitas bit his lip,trying to think of a way to comfort her. Slowly, he knelt down next to her and put his arm around her.

"N-Namine-san...It isn't your fault,the person at fault,if anything,is the one who ran into her."Vanitas cooed as her rubbed her back. Namine sniffled and looked up,snot all over her face. Vanitas flinched,grossed-out. Namine's eyes started to fill up with tears."Waaaaaah!Vani-kun!"Namine said as she hugged him. Vanitas's face turned cerise when she squeezed tighter. "N-Nami-" He stopped talking when he felt a sharp pain shoot through his arm.

He screamed in pain when his whole arm began to burn,three claw marks on his bicep. When he looked up,he saw a black creature with white eyes and crooked antenna. "H-Heartless..." Vanitas maundered under his breath. Namine cowered behind him fright. "_H-Heartless_? " Namine said unsteadily. Vanitas quivered when her breath ran down his arm. "T-They take your hearts and.._.eat_ them. They use to be human..." Vanitas said with obvious hostility in his tone. Namine whimpered and clutched her chest.

"Don't worry,I'll protect you.." Vanitas whispered as he struck a fighting stance. From the shadows,four heartless appeared,each running at Vanitas. Vanitas took them all out with one kick,each disappearing into dust. After he killed them, hearts appeared and floated away. Vanitas remained still,looking for more. Then,out of nowhere,the ground began to rumble. All around them were heartless,some coming out of the water and from under the dock.

The sky began to grow dark,everything seemed to be sucked into the darkness. Vanitas stood in front of Namine and shielded her from whatever was coming.

"Not _this _again..."

**Whew! First chapter down,unknown number to go! ^o^ Yeah,so this is my...second Kingdom Hearts fan-fic.(First one was Infatuation)I'm really into Namine and Sora,(The couple) But I always like to push in surprise couples!~ :) I'm not very used to long chapters,but I'm REALLY trying! TT^TT**

**~~Nekohimedesu~~ **


	2. Bitter sweet

**Continuation of last chapter...**

"Not _this_ again..."Vanitas muttered as he pulled out a long blade. The blade was shaped like a key,red and black detail on it.

The air around them grew colder and crueler. "Vanti-kun...what are t-" Namine was cut off when Vanitas killed a heartless that was on her back.

Both had goose-bumps on their tender skin,their breath visible. Vanitas growled as he lifted up his 'keyblade'. He began to twirl the blade in the air and smash it against heartless.

Wind encircled him as he twirled faster,sand all around him. Namine ran behind a tree in fear. "Raaaaaaaaaaah!" Vanitas screamed as he slammed the blade to the ground,cracking the earth around him.

Namine flinched as lighting surrounded all the heartless,killing them instantly. After the lightning faded away,Vanitas fell to the ground with a thud.

"V-Vani-kun?" Namine whispered from behind the palm tree. Namine felt a tear creep down her face before saying,"V-Vanitas!" She nearly tripped as she ran up to his motionless body. She shook as she touched his face lightly.

Namine jumped back in surprise when his eyes shot open. For about five minutes he just stared at her blankly. "So...you saw?"He said casually. Namine glared at him as she jumped up.

"Y-You big _meanie_! I thought you were dead!" She screamed as tears cascaded down her cheeks. Vanitas' eyes widened when she cried louder. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Jeez Namine,it seems the only thing you can do is cry. Try and be brave!...Like me!" Vanitas said as he rubbed her head. Namine looked up at him still crying. "When things look bad,don't give in and cry! Try and be brave and strong. So that everyone around you doesn't worry." He continued,smiling. Namine rubbed her eyes a bit before saying,"Do you worry too? Bout' me?" Vanitas turned scarlet and sputtered,"W-W-Well...A-a _little...!_ I mean..._no_! Not at _all._"

Namine giggled and got up. "Okay Vani-kun! From now on,I won't cry!" Namine said with a smile on her face. Vanitas looked down with a slight blush on his face. "It's a promise."Vanitas said as he linked pinkies with her.

Vanitas jumped back when a coconut came out of nowhere and hit Namine square on the head. "Oooh! Sorry! I was trying to hit the pervert!" Said a tiny voice like bells. Vanitas growled as he looked to the right. A little girl with short,auburn hair was running up to them with two more coconuts.

She wore a knee length dress that had purple flower designs at the bottom. Her eyes were a deeper blue than Sora's,more like jeans than the ocean. She looked fairly like Namine.

"Pervert? Who's a pervert here,huh?"Vanitas yelled getting up off his knees. The girl glared and threw another coconut,this time it hit Vanitas right in the gut.

"Your the pervert that my daddy warned me about! He said that even though we don't live in Beautiful Garden anymore,there's lots of bad perverts out here!" The auburn girl said as she leaned down next to Namine.

"Are you okay? My name is Kairi,Whats yours?" Namine shook as she got up,still dazed. "Huh? My name's Namine."Kairi smiled as Namine shook her hand.

"Hey Namine! Can I call you Nami?"Kairi said as she played with Namine's hair. "U-Uh..sure." Namine stuttered.

"Do ya wanna play at the my tree house with me? It's got lots of space,since my daddies the mayor-" Namine's eyes got big as she said,"What? Your DAD is the MAYOR?"Namine's voice seemed to squeak as she said this.

Kairi giggled and grabbed Namine hand,pulling her along with her. Vanitas groaned when he got up." Wha?-" He looked around,holding his stomach. "What just happened?" Vanitas said as he scratched the back of his head.

When he turned around,he saw a boy who looked his age,running towards him. The boy had long Silver hair,It was very spiky. The boy had on a sleeveless yellow shirt with an 'x' through it. He sported long shorts that were blue. He had shoes that seemed to be ten sizes too big,the soles were black and the shoe itself was gold.

"Hey!Excuse me, have you seen a little girl bout' ye big,with auburn hair?" The boy said to Vanitas gesturing how tall the girl was.

"You mean the brat who called me a pervert and threw coconuts at me and my friend?" Vanitas growled as he crossed his arms. The boy's eyes widened and he stepped back. "Oh! Geez that Kairi...I'm _so _sorry about my cousin! She can be a handful sometimes.." The boy said,rubbing the back of his head.

"My name is Riku by the way. Wheres your friend?" Vanitas stood blank for a minute, his eyes seemed to glaze over. "To tell ya the truth,I have no idea." Riku snorted before saying,"If it's a girl,Kairi would've taken her to the tree house. If it's a boy,Kairi would've asked them out on a date..." Riku said sighing.

"Tree house it is then...Question,where _is_ the tree house?Vanitas said. Riku smiled lightly and said,"Follow me,Your going to _love _this!" Riku said as he began to run. Vanitas ran after him,but as he did,he saw a star..._disappear_. He shook his head and kept running. "_Was I just seeing things_?"He thought as he leaped over a colossal rock.

His jaw nearly fell off as he gaped up at the sight before him. A large tree house the size of the Mayor's house itself stood in the sand. It had many flags on it,tree's growing out of it,the whole thing was wood.

By the entrance of the tree house was a small waterbed that was being continually filled by a water fall. When Vanitas looked up,he saw that the water fall wasn't coming out of anything. It was flowing mid air!

Vanitas shook with self-control,but shouted,".AWESOME!" Riku chuckled slightly and climbed up the wooden ladder next to the waterbed.

"Come on...I think their up here.."Riku whispered, putting a finger to his lips. Vantitas nodded,a wicked smile plastered on his face. They slowly crept up the ladder soundlessly.

They both stopped when they heard girl singing. They listened closely,who was it?

"I-I don't think I should sing...I'm not very good.." A voice said.

"Nonsenseness! (_someone's_ making up words XD) Your _amazing_! Please sing!" Another voice said.

"O-Okay..."The first voice said.

"Cradle song~ My daughter of white. You will grow big and strong,as I sing this night. Your blonde tresses, cascade down your neck. Your pain may stain crimson,from the heart that is black. Your dreams remain innocent,same as your heart. Even though we're not together,doesn't mean we're apart~ I wish you health and happiness for all time. Daughter of mine,daughter of mine~ I'll love you now and forever. We're bound by a chain of loves feathers. So dream sweet memories as I sing you this Cradle song...My love,my life,my...heart~"

When the girl finished,Vanitas felt a tear run down his cheek. "That is the same song Aerith use to sing.." Vanitas thought. "This song is a symbol of Namine's pain.."

"Beautiful..." The second voice said wistfully. Vanitas jumped over Riku soundlessly,climbing up the ladder.

He smiled when he got in the room,Namine and Kairi were sitting down on the Wood floor,dolls covering the floor.

"Yep,a beautiful song...right Namine?" Vanitas said as he grinned. Namine stared him wide-eyed, while Kairi glared.

"This is _my_ tree house _pervert_! Get out!" Kairi said,sheilding Namine. Vanitas fought back the urge to back hand the little brat. "_Actually_, You little _brat_,Your cousin Riku gave me permission!" Vanitas said,crossing his arms.

Kairi's eyes went wide,"H-he's _here_?" She said, her eyes darting around the room. Kairi screamed when Riku jumped through the doorway and into the room. "Kairi! It's nine at night! We HAVE to get home!" Riku said as he grabbed her by her dressed collar.

"Bye-Bye Nami~" Kairi said as Riku dragged her down the ladder,holding on to her ankles. Namine's eyes widened."_Nine?_ I gotta get home!" Vanitas nodded as she slid down the ladder. Vanitas just shrugged and jumped down.

Both Namine and Vanitas ran as fast as they could,huffing and puffing down the path of sand. The world around them seemed to just be a blur. Vanitas sighed in relief when they reached Namine's front porch.

Namine sighed and said,"Four,three two one-" As soon as she finished,her dad broke down the front door. He looked like he hadn't slept for weeks."Nami~! Daddies' been _so _worried! Did that boy hurt you?"

Namine smiled at Vanitas lightly and said,"Dad,I'm fine. We just ran into a few thousand heartless,a little coconut-throwing-girl named Kairi,and her cousin with the gray hair." Cloud sat there with eyes wide,his mouth opened with a 'pop!'.

Cloud took a deep breath and said calmly,"Namine honey,please go inside while I talk to the yellow eyed freak. Kay?" Namine glared a bit,but obeyed.

A airy smile was on Clouds face as she went in,but his face changed as soon as she was out of sight. He snapped his gaze over to Vanitas angrily.

"What the _hell_ kind of drug did you use on my daughter?" Vanitas stared at Cloud in disbelief. "Sir,I promise I _never_ drugged your daughter. You know,as much as anyone else,that her body can hardly withstand _medicine_. Why would I want your daughter sick?"

Cloud's expression turned from a scowl to a cross-eyed 'maybe he is right' face. Cloud grunted lightly,then reluctantly held out his hand. "Shake?" The request sounded more like a order to Vanitas,but he shook anyway.

"Now,if you'll excuse me,I need to be getting home. I've a lot of explaining to do."Vanitas said as he walked off. Cloud smiled lightly and chuckled. "That boy's got guts to stand up to me...I like it."

**~ ~ Namine's Room ~ ~**

"Daddy..." Namine said as she got under her covers. Cloud looked over and smiled. "Yes sweetie?" He replied softly. Namine hesitated for a moment,but shook it off. "Can you tell me a story? About when Mommy was alive?" Her voice was shaky,as if her mothers corpse would appear at that very moment.

Cloud stood there like a deer in headlights for a whole minute. "Ah,(ehem)Your M-mother...Of course!" He said scratching the back of his head. "Well,when you had just turned two,you really liked tigers. Your favorite kind was the white tiger. Whenever we went to the zoo,you'd ask to go to the tiger cage.(heh) For your birthday,we went to the zoo. We were able to buy passes into the tiger nursery so you could pet the baby white tigers. But,while we were walking to the nursery,the creatures known as heartless took over the zoo."

Namine gasped in horror."Did any of us get hurt?" Cloud swallowed hard and looked up at Namine sadly. "well,yes. You did." Namine stared at her father in disbelief,But just in case,she checked for scars.

"Namine,they didn't do any damage to you on the outside." Namine looked up,listening intently.

" You and your mom had to go to the bathroom,so I waited for you at a bench. Right after you got out of the bathroom, that was when the heartless appeared. Your mother tried to fight back,me and your mother both but...They took your emotions."

**~ ~ To be continued ~ ~**

**Yay! This chapter took FOREVER. I'm really surprised that people actually reviewed. XD**

**I'm not going to do disclaimers anytime soon though. Because you all probably know that I don't own kingdom hearts. I might add a few made-up characters,but that's all. Now I know that it doesn't make sense how Namine's emotions were taken,because she still shows emotion. But it ****will make sense in the next chapter! I'm a major Vanitas fan-girl,so you'll be seeing ALOT of him. Also,I know how it's weird how they were gone for like,five hours and no one even came to look. But...Next chapter will explain ALOT. Now you Namixas fans,PLEEZ don't kill me. My ONLY pairings possible for this are: VanitasXNamine, SoraXNamine,RikuXRikku(XD),HaynerXOlette,RoxasXXion,and NamineX? **

**I don't really have a story plan,I just type things that come to mind. XP **

**Also,the lyrics of the song Namine sings,"Cradle Song",are by me.^ ^ They're my first lyrics,so they might suck. XP**

**Again,Thank you for your reviews! ^o^ **


	3. 涙

**~ ~ Continuation of last chapter ~ ~**

"W-What? But...how?" Namine stuttered in disbelief. Cloud shivered before continuing. "Well,after your emotions were gone...you went _insane_. Your mother couldn't take it." Cloud stopped for a moment before continuing. "She begged the doctors and healers for a way to help. She _did _find a way,but..." Cloud choked out the last sentence,a tear running down his face.

"She ended up giving her life,her _emotions,_her...heart. In turn for your emotions." Namine twitched in shock,her eyes widening. "You see,after she gave you her heart,She became a shell with no feelings. The mother you knew to give hugs and smile,was just being controlled. Whatever she was told,she would do..."

Namine held her chest started to cry. "You mean...before the accident...she never even felt _anything_?" Namine shouted as tears fell down her face. Cloud winced and continued. "But,on the day of the accident. When she saw you for the last time,her soul cried for you. You saw the tears right?" Namine was shaking. But not with fear,but with rage.

"Why didn't you tell me before? Why _now_?" Namine screamed. Cloud looked up at her mournfully and said. " I'll be going now..." Cloud left Namine to cry on her own,her cheeks now red. "_Namine sweety,please don't cry. I love you so. That pretty face of yours mustn't get messed up. Right?_"

Namine cried harder,knowing that the mom she had known was practically just a heartless puppet. Namine watched dully as her tears dripped from her nose and onto her silk blanket. "M-Mother...unnnn" namine whispered.

"Um...Namine? Are you _okay_?" Namine whipped her head toward he window,Sora sitting on the top of a palm tree outside. "S-Sora-kun? What are you- Did you hear?" Namine said as she got off her bed. Sora tilted his head and said, "Was I supposed to? Why were you crying?" Namine glared at him and yelled through her teeth. " Well,I think you better explain why your looking into my window! What if I was getting dressed?"

Sora smiled cheekily and said. "Well you weren't! So it's okay,right?" Namine blushed and sighed. Sora stared at her with a serious face. "Where were you? You were gone,then the heartless...I thought..." Namine smiled and kissed Sora on the cheek. His whole face went red as she pulled away. "Well,nothing happened right? So it's fine!" Namine twitched as she heard the door creak open.

"What the _hell_ is _he _doing here? I'm gonna KILL him!" Cloud screamed as he ran up to the window. "Bye Namine!" Sora yelled as he jumped down the tree. "He got away _this _time..." Cloud muttered as he watched Sora run along the sand. Namine growled at her father and lied down on her bed. "Good-night dad..." Namine muttered as her father apologized for yelling.

Cloud reluctantly walked out of he bedroom,glancing at the window before he did. Namine whined and whispered, " Good-night mom..."

~ ~ **meanwhile at Sora's house ~ ~ **

Vanitas ducked as a book narrowly missed his head. "What do you _mean _safe?" A girl screamed at him. "Take it easy sis! Geez,exactly what I said! She's _safe_!" Vanitas yelled at his sister. She growled at him and said, " I _told _you to call me Yuffie! 'Sis' isn't a ninja name!" Yuffie muttered. Vanitas rolled his eyes and munched on a dry sardine. "How can she be okay after running into _heartless_?" Yuffie said as she swatted the dry sardine out of his hand.

" Meruto Baka!" Yuffie screamed, throwing a fire ball at him. { Meruto baka means: Melt Idiot! }

Vanitas screamed as he jumped to the side,The fire ball singing his shirt. " Are you a retard?" Vanitas yelled as he slapped his forhead. Your gonna set the house on fire!" Both of them flinched and froze. Outside a flash of light filled the the night sky.

Yuffie shoved Vanitas to the side as she ran up to the window to see what it was. "Did you see _that_?" Yuffie shouted as she pressed her face up to the glass. "Unfortunately,_no_.." he mumbled crossly. " A star just went out!" Yuffie shouted louder as she pressed face onto the glass harder. " W-what? That's impossible!" Vanitas said,jumping up.

The glass began to crack as Yuffie pressed her face harder,blood running down her nose. Vanitas whipped his head around when he heard the front door open. "I'm hOooOoome~!" Sora yelled as he walked in. "Where have _you _been?" Vanitas and Yuffie said in unison. "I was over at Namine's." Sora said as he jerked his thumb out the door.

Vanitas ignored Yuffie as she swore at Sora,looking out the window in wonder. "_A star going out? Is that possible?_" He thought. "Yuffie dear, no fowl language please." A woman said calmly as she walked into the room. "O-okay mom..." Yuffie stuttered as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Oh! By the way,is Namine alright?" their mom asked,covering her mouth. Sora nodded and smiled,where as Vanitas eyed Sora suspiciously. "Oh,I remember when you first met..." Their Mother said, moony. Sora smiled pleasantly and laughed. "Me too..." He said as he looked out the broken window.

**~ ~ Flashback ~ ~**

_Sora's POV_

"_Okay class! Settle down!" The teacher shouted across the room. I giggled as My friend Tidus made a funny face. " Sora? Please refrain from laughing." The teacher said to me,glaring. I smiled nervously and put my hands behind my head. _

"_Now,class. Today we will be getting a new student. She's come all the way from Traverse Town!" Tidus yawned and winked at me,the teacher growling. "Perhaps would enjoy spending the rest of the day in detention?" The teacher said,raising her eyebrows. _

_I twitched as the door opened slowly,a small girl with short blonde hair and pretty blue eyes was standing in the doorway. She had on a short,white dress. The sleeves were small,revealing her creamy white skin. "Ah! Looks like she's here!"The teacher said._

_The girl blushed and whispered, "M-My name is Namine...I hope that I can-!" Seifer had thrown a pencil at her,booing. I got up,running to her. "Are you okay? Oh,your bleeding!" I said as blood dripped from her fore-head. I winced when the girl started to cry. "What was that for Seifer? HUH?" __I screamed,Taking out my wooden sword. "Boy's who hurt girls are scum!I'll beat you to a bloody pulp!" The teacher almost instantly got up and took away my sword,telling Seifer to go to the office. I glanced over at the girl,the teacher dabbing Namine's head with a wet cloth. "Are you okay? How did you get cut?" I said as I knelt down next to her. _

"_W-When The pencil hit me,it surprised me...and I fell and hit my head on that..." She said as she pointed to the teacher's desk. I winced when I saw blood on the siding of the desk. "I-I'll take her to the nurses!" I said as I grabbed her hand. "Now just wait a-" I ran out of the classroom with Namine before the teacher could continue,laughing as we ran down the hall. _

"_W-Wait...the teacher will yell at you.." Namine stuttered. I just smiled to myself and ran faster. The nurse screamed when we ran in,dropping a box of band-aids. "S-She's all yours..."I huffed hoarsely as I nudged Namine forward. Namine whimpered as I headed for the door,tugging my shirt."Can you stay?" I nodded slowly and sat down on one of the beds._

"_Oh my...what a cut...Oh dear..."The nurse muttered as she stitched the cut. Namine was crying,tears streaming down her face. "Shhh...It's okay..." I cooed as patted her hand. "Shut up and make a move!" I thought,shaking my head. Namine nodded softly and bit my arm. "Gwah! W-Wha?" I said as she bit harder. _

"_Let her...to help the pain go away..." The nurse mumbled as she began to stitch again. I bit my lip as she bit harder. "Any harder and her teeth are gonna cut into the skin!" I thought. "Sh-shwowwy" She mumbled through clenched teeth. I laughed nervously and closed my eyes tight. "...Done!" The nurse said as she cut the string._

_Me and Namine gasped in unison as Namine let go. My eyes widened when I looked down at my arm. Teeth marks etched deeply in my skin,blood streaming out of some of the marks. "Sorry..."Namine whispered. I smiled and got up,patting her head. "It's okay!" I said as I walked towards the door,my hand on the knob. "I'm glad I was able to help. Who knows? Maybe we can be friends!" She blushed a bit,but then nodded her head rapidly._

"_B-Bye..."She whimpered. I nodded and said, "B-!" I was cut short when the door flew open,slamming me backward. I glared up at the figure and said. "What the heck? You could at least open it like a regular person!" My eyes widened when I realized who it was. "Oh...Brother..." Vanitas smiled down at me evilly and said, "Jeez,call me Vanitas! I'm your brother,not some acquaintance!" I rolled my eyes and got up,dusting myself off. _

_I jumped back When Namine ran at Vanitas out of nowhere and hugged him. "THANK YOU FOR EARLIER SORA-KUN!" She yelled as she buried her face in his chest. "What the hell? G-get off me y-you little b-b-brat!" he stuttered,turning crimson. "U-Um Namine...that's my twin...I'm over here.." I said,putting my hand on her shoulder. Namine lokked up,then at me,then up,then at me, then she screamed. _

"_I'm SO Sorry!" She yelled as she bowed. Vanitas plugged his ears and said,"I can HEAR you! Shut up!" Namine blushed and hid behind me. "H-he's SCARY Sora...What if he hurts me?" I raised my eyebrows and looked at Namine. She was blushing,looking up at me. I smiled and said, "he won't bite! He's very nice when you get to know him...well he's nice to people OUTSIDE his family anyway..." Namine nodded and stepped out from behind me. "N-nice to meet you Sora's brother! My name is Namine. I like paopu fruit and sunsets. My favorite animal is a white tiger!" My brother rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Whatever.." Namine frowned and looked down. "W-well...um..Bye Sora! I hope we can be BEST friends!" she said,her head coming back up. I nodded and followed my brother out the door,catching a glimpse of the nurses smiling face before I left."_

**~ ~ Flashback end ~ ~**

Sora looked up when his mother cleared her throat. "What? Yes?" Sora Said in confusion. Yuffie and Vanitas snickered as the mom glared at him. Sora laughed nervously and put his arms behind his head. "As I was saying..."Their mom said as she glared at Sora. "We should tell Vanitas why we didn't look for him and Namine..." Sora nodded and looked at Yuffie. "What do you mean?"Vanitas said,looking at Sora. "Well..."

**~ ~ TO BE CONTINUED ~ ~**

**Well,I guess I wanted another cliffhanger again...XD I guess I love to torment my fans. (Sorry) I thought of adding Xion as Sora's sister,but that seemed a little weird...(IDK ) I found out about The 3****rd**** kingdom hearts game Dream Drop Distance,and FREAKED. I saw the trailer and instantly made my mom watch it. XD I've also been saving up my money for Kingdom hearts re-coded. I want to keep the flow going~ :) I'm REALLY trying to update soon,so please don't murder me! D: Also,thanks for your reviews! I'm sorry,but the only name I can remember is **_**MonkeyGirlxoxo**_ **O Sorry people. I might be adding Isa andLea,but it's not a guarantee.**

**~ Nekohimedesu ~ :B buck teeth~ 3 **


	4. Older Preview  PLEASE READ

Innocence?

**This is just a preview of my Idea for when the gang is older! Might contain hints of what will happen in the future. :P I hope you like! Also,For the review (Anonymous Person) Thanks for pointing out your dislikes! ^o^ Yes,I am highly aware of the whole skateboarding three year old thing. That's why this is a FANTASY. :P That'd be cool if three year olds could do that...XD Yes,I guess they're "Mary Sue's" But this is my first story with KH. So try and bear with it. =.= Also,I know the whole Suffix rule thing. I just thought it'd be cute for them to use the suffix's. Hell,I've seen a mother call her own daughter Negi-pyon!(Kinda a nick-namish thing) Now,off with my senseless jabber. Let's commence with the freaky! XD**

_Vanitas POV_

"Why? Why follow me? I don't need help from a slut like you!" I screamed at Namine,tears falling down my cheeks. Why? Why did she reject me then,and still smile at me so sweetly now? No matter what I said to her,no matter what I called her...She still smiled and helped me. "J-Just go fuck Sora and get OUT of my life!"

I backed away,getting ready to run for it. "Because..." Namine whispered,smiling at me sadly. "Even if I don't love you...Your still my _friend _for gods sake! You helped me when you could've just let me fall. You Told me sweet words to perk me up..when you could've spat on me like everyone else.." I Didn't want to hear this...not now.

"Shut up..." Namine shook her head. "You...most of all...Love me more than anything. You and I both know that. That day...I felt happy...but...I love Sora and You. I can't choose..not now anyway. If I left Sora,it'd tear him apart. If I chose you,you'd still be unhappy." I looked away,how could I look her in the eye when she way saying such things?

"Please,accept the facts and live on. You don't mean the things you say,I can see it in your eyes.." I shook with rage and fear. "NO! Just...Just SHUT THE HELL UP!" I screamed running down the ally. I didn't dare look back. I feared what I would see,see in the eyes of the one I loved. "Not..now..."

_Aqua POV_

"Would you like a bag today Aqua-chan?"Ventus asked me,handing me the groceries I bought. "Oh! Yes please." I replied,smiling. "So.." I started casually. "You done it with Yuffie-san yet?" I laughed as he banged his head underneath the counter as he grabbed the bag. "A-Aqua-chan~!" He yelled through his teeth,blushing.

I smiled pleasantly and snatched the bag from his hand. "Just a question! Gosh,you asked me that about Isa." Ventus smiled back. "So,pay back huh?" I pretended my fingers were a shot gun and went "Bang! You got it." I giggled as Ventus stuck his tongue out. "Such a little kid.." I thought as I strolled out the store,the bell ringing above my head.

A smile was still on my face as I twirled outside,my hair swirling with me. "Hee! So fun!" I thought,stopping before I got dizzy. I whirred around when I heard footsteps come toward me,louder and louder they became. "W-Watch ouuuttttt!" I screamed before a boy with black hair ran into me.

"God..bitch...you didn't have to-" I gasped when I looked up. "V-Vani-pyon? Your here still? When did you get back?" I flinched when he jumped up,clearly surprised. "O-Oba-chan?" I growled as he ran away. "Oba-chan? I'm only three years older than him!" I huffed as I stomped down the sidewalk. "I hope Isa is still there..he promised.." I sighed and let my shoulders slump. "It's been so lonely without him here..." I smiled to myself as I remembered his pleasant laugh. I flinched when I heard loud footsteps. "Hey! Oba-san! Can you help?" I growled before whipping my head around. "_Better not be Vanitas again..._" My eyes widened when I saw a boy instead.

He was short and had bright orange hair. It spiked almost like Sora's. He wore abnormally large purple headphones,his shirt covering most of his face. I felt sick when I saw how skinny he was,his bones looked like they would tear through his skin. I tried not to laugh when I noticed his necklace. It looked like a tampon. (Hehehe)

"What are you yelling about headphones?" The boy glared at me crossly and pointed behind him. "Dream eaters!"

**For those of you who are wondering who the new guy is,he's from World ends with you. His name is Neku Sakuraba. This is probably my best work. =.= Which is very bad. Thanks for your reviews and I hope you can hold on a while longer! This is sort of a treat to guy's hunger for the next chappie. XD Also,for Halloween I'm gonna be Lagoona Blue from Monster High. . Don't judge. Also,if you want,can you review YOUR Halloween costumes? **


End file.
